Many electronic devices require driver software for operation in combination with a host computer system. Driver software is usually used to provide information enabling the host computer system to configure, control and/or operate the electronic device and may be copied to and even retained in the host computer system in consequence of the electronic device being connected to the host computer system. Driver software has traditionally been distributed to users via accompanying memory devices such as floppy disks, CDs or DVDs shipped along with the electronic device, or via the Internet, for example. To facilitate the first time operation of an electronic device without the need for accompanying memory devices and without the need for an Internet connection, an increasing number of devices are preconfigured to provide at least some information needed for their operation in combination with predetermined types of host computer systems in a memory included in the electronic device itself so that no accompanying memory devices or Internet connection is required to at least in part operate the electronic device in combination with the host computer system.
Various types of interconnect systems for operatively connecting an electronic device with a host computer system, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), CardBus, ExpressCard or otherwise, exist that can be used to switch the electronic device between a mass storage memory and other function, such as a wireless modem function, for example, without the need to physically disconnect the electronic device from the host computer system or require reconfiguration of the electronic device by a user. For example, the USB protocol has been used in combination with the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) protocol to access a file system image stored within the electronic device. The SCSI protocol is used to read blocks of the file system images and a suitable file system driver is used to interpret the contents of the blocks. A read-only CDROM file system image including corresponding files has been commonly used for this purpose.
This prior solution is further known to be used to offer different combinations of files depending on the mode an electronic device is operating in, however, known implementations are based on employing a separate file system image per combination of files, which promotes duplication of data.
Therefore there is a need for a solution that overcomes at least one of the deficiencies in the art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.